Saving Reno
by Ally's Cosplay Muses
Summary: Kadaj has taken Reno and Rude down, but it seems our Young Sepheiroth has different plans. Plans to hurt the president is the worst ways possible. But what- And who- will he need to accomplish this horrid task of destroying the most powerful man in the world? To rip him apart from the inside out?
1. Chapter 1: The Demand

**I just finished watching Advent Children for the second time. ****^.^**** So, I sat Down to ****YouTube****, With a pairing and a plan. That Pairing was undeniably ****going**** to Be Rufus Shinra and Reno. Why? I got ****bored****, ****and**** watched The Shrina Files. :) Absolutely loved it, and had to see ****the**** final Fantasy movie. But now to the plan...**

**The plan was to simply find ****an**** epic song worthy of our pairing. So, I was scrolling through my green day and linkin park... And ran across '**_**I Will Not Bow**_**' ****and**** I was like... **_**Oh my Shinra, Rufus! This song is undeniably his theme!**_** That... Was the clean version. ****He He...**** I could possibly be a bit too reno-ish. (Don't Ask... Just don't)**

**Maybe this is a horrible thing to do to such sexy guys. I'm far too gone in my emo-depression levels. I'm a Gothic bitch, Deal with it. So here's where it begins. I'm basically going to screw up the movie, but it somehow ends the same. We have to cure Rufus of his Geostigma after all, Right Guys?**

**Or maybe I won't. Maybe I'll let Rufus die in Reno's arms. I so love to pull that card, It's a lot of fun to write. Or maybe something horrible will happen to Reno. Or just maybe... I will stop being a depressed bitch and put Linkin park and Green Day away, and return to the world a happy person.**

**But then again, I might not. I scare so many people this way. One look and they go running. He he... I don't want to give that up. Anyway, back on topic. I rant too much.**

**Plot Scene/Summary:**_Kadaj has taken Reno __and__ Rude down, but it __seems__ our Young Sepheiroth has different plans. Plans to __hurt__ the president is the worst ways possible. But what- And who- will he need to accomplish this horrid task of destroying the most powerful man in the world? To rip him apart from the insid__e out?_

* * *

Two Blue-Green eyes fixed on the white clad man in front of him, Filled to the brim with hatred. Unable to locate any emotion on what little part of his face that could be seen, he snarled viciously. The silence of the room persisted, and the tension gave the room a feeling of malice.

Rufus Shinra knew exactly what he wanted, and it was made obvious to any onlookers by the look of complete malice that was etched into his visage. He wanted this man – No, this monster – to writhe on the ground in pain, as he cruelly destroyed all he cared for right in front of him in the most slow and painful way known to mankind. But he deserved it, for what he did to mother. Mother...

"I'll have you know, the object you seek had fallen out of the helicopter at the site. Carelessly, if I might add."

"Oh, if I might add, you carelessly lost two of your bodyguards." A triumphant smirk graced his features, knowing that that particular comment would have hit home. A cruel blow, but not a single emotion flitted across his face. He was as expressionless, and that infuriated kadaj. How could he destroy a man without weakness, without a heart or soul to care with? He was truly a monster, in every sense of the word. It disgusted him; he was more inhumane than kadaj.

Every man has a weakness, he reminded himself silently, examining the ever-so-regal form of the Shin-Ra president, and you just need to find it. He isn't perfect, after all. He's only human, with faults like everyone else.

A low groan from the red-head caught his attention. The guards where waking up, he needed to move fast. As he turned to Shinra he saw the most interesting thing. Concern was laced across his face as he glanced at the red-head. Confused at first, he refused to show any sign of it. But what emotion could he be feeling to be concerned for his bodyguard? They were expendable; no real asset or value to the company, or its heartless president. So why should he possibly care for the redhead?

The word care struck him. Caring usually implied a sort of intimacy, a feeling of compassion and worry for the one on the receiving end. He had to care for the redhead, but wouldn't he care for the other as well? Care for the whole group as if they were somewhat of a makeshift family? He had to have an exceptionally close bond with him, as if he where the presidents significant other. Love, he decided, was his fault. Love for the redhead. What else could it possibly be?

"Ah, Love," He stated, a look of malice and triumph written across his smirking face. He was sure his accusation was correct. "It can make you or break you."

"I am unaware of the thing you are implying." a small frown graced his features, disapproving of the statement made. Kadaj tilted his head; Denial wasn't going to faze him. Nothing could faze him now. He knew what he cared about, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"I'm sure you're not! After all, why would you care about this dumb redhead?" Jerking the redhead up by the arm, he hung limply. Rufus shifted, staring him down.

"As you stated, why would you need the Turk if he is of no use against me?" Rufus stated; an uncaring tone in his voice. Shaking the redhead, kadaj pondered for a minute.

"What did the blonde call him? Oh yes, Reno, I believe it was." Reno shifted, opening is eyes and looking around in confusion.

"Wha goin' on?" He mumbled blearily, and made no move to fight. Rufus tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Would you care you unhand my Turk?" kadaj roughly dropped Reno; where he lay there, unmoving. His focus entirely on Rufus now, he examined the other.

"Why do you care so much, Shinra?" Kadaj pondered, walking around Rufus with his hands clasped behind his back. "I thought you were incapable of any emotion whatsoever."

"Kadaj, I would suggest you leave." He stated.

"And what good would that do? You haven't given me a straight answer." He responded, and Rufus sighed.

"You haven't asked me a question." Kadaj examined Rufus, and a sneer graced his features.

"You know what I want, Shinra," He snarled in his face "And I will stop at nothing to obtain my goal."

"And what will that be? I'm sure we're dying to know." Reno stood there, His Electro rod in hand and a very cocky smirk on his face.

"Reno." Rufus warned him in a low tone, one that implied danger. Reno shifted uneasily, eyes never leaving Kadaj.

"Ah, Reno," Kadaj began with despise and anger written into his voice. "You're quick to recover. How... Interesting."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm so fascinating. How aboutcha' just get the hell out?" Reno stated coolly; the look of a merciless killer gracing his features. Kadaj smirked, tilting his head to the side.

"All right, I suppose I could leave... But trust me on this, Reno, this won't be the last you see of Me." and with that he walked out the door. Reno stood there in confusion for a minute before looking at Rufus.

"What... Happened?" he asked, glancing at the door. Rufus tilted his head to the side, a small frown gracing his features.

"Reno..." He sighed, and Said redhead walked over and looked at Rufus. "Reno, I was worried..." Reno kneeled down, cocking his head to the side.

"What did kadaj do?" He asked, almost whispering. Rufus reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Reno's face. Kissing him gently, Rufus spoke in a hushed voice.

"Kadaj... Wanted to Take you and torture you... I can't let that happen. Please, Reno," He paused, Searching the others features "Hide, Something..."

"But I can take care of myself..."

"Please... I just want you to be safe. I can't lose you." He whispered. Reno nodded, concern and a little fear in his voice.

"Rufus, I don't want to go... Not yet."

"It's for the best..." Rufus kissed Reno, and the other began to cry a bit.

"I feel like I'm losing you..." he sobbed out, clinging to the blonde, who held him, occasionally stroking his hair.

"I know, Reno… I know…"

* * *

"Okay... So what to do now..." Reno pondered, throwing his duffel bag down on the counter. He was currently on House arrest, according to Rufus.

"Don't know how anyone would find me out here..." He muttered to himself, looking at the small cottage. A grand total of two rooms, and a bath. Suddenly his phone rang, causing him to jump at the sudden noise in the quiet house.

"Reno!" Came a chorus of voices thru the speaker. He grinned widely, leaning on the counter.

"Sup, guys!" he cheerfully responded. "What's going on at the office?"

"Nothing!" A laughing feminine voice responded. Elena. "Now you're gone, this place is dull." he laughed.

"Nice to know I was the life of the party." He jokingly responded, and he heard Tsung sigh, and Rude spoke up.

"You better not be acting like an idiot, all alone down there. Burn the boss' house down." He heard Elena burst into laughter, and a bang. He assumed she fell down on her desk and knocked the random kick-knacks she had on it off. He could see why she was laughing hysterically, the way rude said it in his usual monotone, expressionless voice. It even got him laughing like an idiot on occasion. This was one of those times; mostly because he felt like he could snap from worry and stress.

"Nah, I'm not gonna burn this place down any time soon. Ain't got a way to, no matches and lighters." This earned him an exasperated sigh from the three of them, and they all suddenly went quiet. He heard a door open, and Elena laughed nervously. The door closed ominously.

"Who are you talking to?" The very familiar voice of Rufus Shinra asked suspiciously.

"Uh oh..." Reno muttered, and sat down the bar stool he dragged from the other side of the room. Rufus hadn't mentioned no communication, but he could be ridiculously paranoid. He it well, no one thought he cared. Everyone thought he was the cruel, heartless bastard he portrayed himself as. Everyone but Reno; he was always the exception. He was Rufus' exception in life; the fire to melt the ice.

"No one, Sir. That irritation of a helper, selki, was who we were speaking to." He heard Elena state, and Rufus sighed, most likely coming over to check the authenticity of this statement. Suddenly he heard a crash coming from another room; it was above him, most likely coming from the small attic or crawl space above him. He hadn't explored that particular part of the house, nor did he want to. But from the sounds coming from above, an investigation was in order.

And so he grabbed a flashlight out of the drawer, grabbed his EMR, and walked into the next room. Looking up at the ceiling, he reached up and pushed the wooden slab out of place, revealing the entrance to the crawl space. It was dark, so Reno flicked the flashlight on before going into the dark space.

He sneezed upon entry, most likely a result of the large amount of dust in there from years of being untouched. Crawling further in, he flashed his light around the corners of the small space.

"Reno…What could you possibly be doing?" he jumped a bit at the intrusion of the silence that Rufus' voice created. He had totally forgot that he had the phone on in his pocket. Sighing a bit, he looked around, a bit nervous.

"I'm in the crawlspace of the cottage looking for mice." He responded, flinching at the sound of shuffling coming from a dark corner. Something about this wasn't quite right…

"Reno… There isn't mice or any small rodents native to that area…" Worry was laced into his usual calm and collected voice. Reno started to back up, heading towards the exit to the small room, if you could call it that. Suddenly he saw two catlike eyes appear in the darkness, and they were very familiar. They were the eyes of Kadaj… He had found him.

"Kadaj..." he stated in a fearful whisper. A dark chuckle filled the room, causing Reno to freeze in fear.

"Reno! Reno, Get out of there!" Rufus all but screamed into the phone, shocking him out of the trance he was in. "It's not just your life at stake now!"

"Oh, Shinra, what ever could you be talking about?" kadaj asked, the tone in his voice unreadable. Pulling his double-bladed sword out, he pressed in against Reno's chest.

"Reno!"

The desperation in Rufus' voice triggered something in Reno, causing him to suddenly be flung into action. Kicking the sword away from his chest, he scrambled back, falling through the hole. Kadaj followed him with ease, snickering at Reno's attempt of escape.

"Oh, Reno, don't even think of trying anything. Yazoo and Loz are waiting outside." Smirking, he advanced on Reno, picking him up by his shirt and staring him in the eye.

"What do you want, Kadaj?" Reno demanded, glaring at the silver-haired man, annoyance and anger gracing his features. Kadaj returned it with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, you I could care less about. It's Shinra I'm after, you are just a little piece in my game. But your value is growing, that might keep you alive..." He chuckled darkly and added "For now."

"_Leave Reno be, if it's me your after. Face me yourself."_

"No, Rufus, Don't…" Reno trailed off, an unspoken _'don't give up for me'_ hanging in the air.

"Time to hang up, Reno, say good bye." Reaching into the struggling Reno's pocket, he pulled out the phone.

"No, No, No! Stop!" Reno was desperate and fearful. "Rufus! RUFUS!"

"_No, No, I can't lose you! Reno!" _Rufus was afraid of the fate of Reno.

With a statistic laugh, the connection was broke, and lives shattered.

* * *

Read and Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplating Rescue

Rufus turned around and looked at the small assembly of Turks standing in the doorway expectantly. Slowly placing the phone down on Elena's desk, he looked at their hopeful faces. They hoped he would be okay, they wanted him to be. They were a family, and wanted nothing more for him to be perfectly fine. Hell, Rufus wished he could tell them that.  
"He's gone….." He stated, and Elena buried her face in Tsung's shoulder, crying. Tsung and Rude stiffened, sharing a glance. Rufus sat down and buried his head in his hands. He was lost without the energetic redhead at his side. You never know how good you have it, until it's all ripped away from you. Rufus couldn't help think about how true this statement was.

"What do you mean? What happened to Reno, Rufus? Why did you make him leave?" Tsung quietly demanded, arms wrapped around Elena's sobbing form. He wanted to know if there was some sort of hidden motive behind this decision, something relatively life changing. Rude nodded and decided to offer his thoughts on the matter, concerned for his partners safety.

"Sir, what is going to happen to Reno?"

"I don't know, Rude, I don't quite know… But it will be horrible, I know that for sure..." he paused, gesturing for them to sit down. Sighing in a dejected way, he continued with what seemed to be a tale of tragedy "Kadaj wants revenge on me for what the scientists did to Jenova, and for some other unknown reason, that could possibly be his motivation for going after he… kidnapped Reno in an attempt to cause me the emotional pain that I apparently caused him. I slipped up, but you can't blame me. I was worried for him, for a very good reason.

"I care for Reno, if fact, you could say I love him. I do love him, and if I had my way I'd lock him up in a bomb shelter and never let him out. I can't bear the thought of what kadaj would do to him. He's fragile, a lot more than you think. He would never show it, but he's got depression, and is easily tipped to where he becomes suicidal. He feels left out and misplaced frequently, he doesn't think he's good enough. He thinks he doesn't deserve to be here with us, to be alive. He'd never tell you, but I've caught him cutting himself"

"But… We haven't seen the scars, nor has he acted depressed before. Why is he depressed?" rude asked, as this statement had caused Elena to break down sobbing hysterically.

"He thinks that you'll think less of him… Think he's weak and unworthy. That you'll hate him. And you have seen the scars. The two under his eyes where the result of that." Rufus whispered out the last part in sorrow. Shock was written across Tsung and Rude's faces, clearly the two had no clue of what Reno had done to himself. Elena ran out of the room in a fit of tears, followed by Tsung. Rufus looked up at rude, sighing.

"Call Cloud… Tell him we need to talk, and that we need to talk soon. Preferably immediately."

"What the hell do you want, Shinra?" Cloud demanded as he entered the small room he was in a little less than two hours ago, and he was in no mood to be dealing with him yet again. And he was in no mood to deal with his irritating redhead Turk, Reno. But here he was, standing in front of the white-clad man in the wheelchair yet again; all for some unknown reason that was most likely trivial.

"It is more a favor to ask, Cloud. I'm sure you are quite familiar with one of my Turks, the one called Reno."

"You could say that. He is more of an annoyance to me, of course. Why?" Cloud stated, narrowing his eyes at the somewhat different form of Rufus Shinra.

"Well, you see… Kadaj and his gang threatened both him and I, therefore he was relocated to a safe house." Rufus stated, and Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Why would he threaten Reno, exactly? And why would you relocate him?"

"I relocated him because I couldn't bear to see him hurt, cloud, he's fragile. More so than you think, and for adequate reasons. He threatened Reno because I care, because I love him. He wants to destroy me, and he's taking it out on him."

"How does this involve me? And why should I care?" Cloud interrupted, turning around to leave.

"I simply want you to- if you get a chance- get Reno from kadaj and get him to either me or one of my Turks as soon as possible. Can it be that hard?"

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe you'll get lucky, one of these times." Cloud said as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Maybe I will, just for once. Rude, fetch Elena and Tsung, I'm not about to just stand around and wait."

Rude, who had been standing nearby the entire time, nodded and left to go look for the two, leaving Rufus time to think. He silently mused over the fact that maybe he should handcuff Reno to him, with his insane ability to get into trouble every five minutes. How he really needed a vacation from Reno being an absolute idiot all the time. And whenever he wasn't doing that, he was giving him headaches from the stress and worry.

"We're here, Sir. What is it you would like for us to do?" Tsung stated, snapping Rufus out of his thoughts. Sighing, he looked at the three of them. Elena's eyes where still red and slightly puffy from crying, and they all seemed to be worried.

"Well I'm sure we don't want to stand around and wait for cloud to drop him off like a package. We're going to go look for him."

"Yes!" Elena exclaimed, punching the air in excitement. Rude nodded and smiled, as did tsung.

"Fantastic... when do we head out? And where do we start from?"

"First, you're going to track down cloud. After that, kadaj. I have a feeling that cloud has his wrath as much as me."

"Can do… But, Sir, what are you going to do?" Elena questioned, walking forward.

"Well, surely not sit here and twiddle my thumbs, that's for sure. I'm going to do a little research on our little friend kadaj." He stated, chuckling in a humorless way. Elena nodded, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"I see, sir, I'll be on my way now." And with that she left, along with Rude and Tsung. Rufus had some research to tend to, and what he found only confirmed his worst fears. Kadaj would turn into sepheroith, and there was no real way to stop it. Kadaj would have to be destroyed.

* * *

Cloud pulled up to the forgotten city, breaking suddenly at the children suddenly leaping from the trees, obscuring the path. Kadaj walked out of the masses of kids, towing none other than the redheaded Turk Rufus Shinra requested he save, should he get the chance. Gaia, this man was a nuisance. He braked, skidding, and fell off his bike. Kadaj stepped over it as easy as you could walk, causing cloud to frown.

"Kadaj, led go of the kids." Cloud stated, and saw a frightened Marlene run off. It was also made apparent that Denzel was under Kadaj's control.

"Oh, now why would I do that?" he asked, smirking. He pulled out his double-bladed sword, and pointed it at cloud. "You see him, Kids? In our happy flock, he's what you would call a black sheep. He's with the people who took mother, and want to take our new one."

"New one? Kadaj, What are you talking about?" Cloud stated, pulling his sword out. Kadaj laughed, smirking haughtily.

"Don't you know? We've got to put him to use, after all. And what better purpose for him." Kadaj stated, kicking Reno in the ribs. Reno gasped in pain, turquoise eyes that where usually filled with amusement now filled with pain.

"Why kidnap him in the first place then?" Cloud stated, unsheathing his sword. Reno, whom was tied up, looked around frantically. While Cloud fought Yazoo and Loz, Kadaj grabbed Reno and threw him on a motorcycle. Reno struggled against his bonds, only to be slapped by kadaj.

"You better stop struggling. That wouldn't end well, now would it?" he hissed in Reno's ear, as the redhead watched silently in fear. He sat there, complying with kadaj, wide-eyed and panic-stricken. Kadaj got on the motorcycle behind Reno, smirking. Revving, he called for Yazoo and Loz.

"Yazoo, Loz! We're done here!" he called, and sped away with Reno. Cloud watched as the masses of kids ran off, Denzel among them, and the other two speeding off.

* * *

"Sir!" Elena burst into the office of Rufus Shinra, he looked up at her, slightly concerned. She was followed by Rude and Tsung, who both looked very rushed. Looking up from his paper work and at their anxiously happy expressions, he felt a surge of hope.

"He's here." Tsung stated, and that was all it took for Rufus. Giving orders to pull the car around, they were going high speed. They wouldn't mess up this time, no faults, no seemingly innocent screw-ups. They were going to get him back this time, no doubt.

They arrived in the square almost immediately, and it was chaos. And there, in the middle of it all, stood the three remnants. Smirking at the chaos, destruction, and death all around them, the three silver haired men looked very satisfied with their work. Reno stood by them, staring out at the scene before him, but they could tell something wasn't quite right. He was looking, but almost as if he couldn't see anything around him, and as they watched, kadaj slapped Reno and yelling something at him, all the while he stood there and refused to show emotion. They looked at each other, and Elena pulled her gun out, Tsung also following in the precautionary action. They walked up to the three, ready for battle, should the need arise.

"Kadaj, we have some visitors. It seems they came here for our new mother." The one referred to as Yazoo told the shorter-haired male. He nodded, and pulled Reno along with him as he crossed the short distance to the small group.

"Seems you have returned to take your mother back, Rufus Shinra." Kadaj turned to Reno, speaking directly to him. "Your boyfriend has final come to get you. Can you belive it? Seems he does care."

"Rufus… Are you really there?" Reno whispered, barely heard over the screams and cries of terror. His voice was rough and scratchy, as if he hadn't used it in a while. Or, if he had been screaming…

"Yes, Reno I'm here. I'm here to get you." Rufus stated. Kadaj laughed, somehow working a tone of malice into it. Looking at Reno he smirked at his awed expression.

"Are we getting Mother or not?" The tallest, Loz, demanded. Kadaj held a hand up, tightening his grip on Reno's arm.

"All in due time, Loz, we must be patient. Shinra wants to negotiate, I'd say that you could," he paused, pulled out a pistol and pressed it against Reno's temple. "Give me mother, I won't shoot. Try anything funny and I will. You don't hand over Mother, and, Well..." he trailed off, grinning maliciously, and you could feel the tension of the two groups.

"Let Reno go." Rufus stated reaching it into his coat. Reno stood there, seemingly defeated. There was something very off about his unfocused gaze. Rude approached him.

"Sir, I don't think Reno can see." He stated in a low voice. Rufus nodded, he had feared as much. If they couldn't fix that… Well, if you're blind, you can't be a Turk. This could affect his entire life.

"Reno, Can you see me, or anyone else?"

"No," He responded, his voice hollow. "I can't see a thing. And all I want to see is you."

* * *

"Seven Devils All Around You.."

All I listened to was seven devils, writing this. Just… Go listen, Please.

Seven Devils- Florence + The Machine

Dear god, Its Erie… and fits this Fic perfectly… (almost..)

Followers: ThisMortalCoil, OtakunessanGamer, Niiroya

Luv, Luv, LUV u guys! :D

Drop a review, Anyone? I hate being Review-less. Makes me want to take it down…

Don't ask… I think I have a phobia of 0-Reviews…

So, yeah, go watch Seven Devils. Adores it!


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Truth

Chapter 3 The Hidden truth

* * *

"Yes, very good for you" Kadaj commented, Smirking, gun still pressed to Reno's head. "Now hand over mother."

"And we'll hand over yours. Although, ShinRa, I never saw him As your type."Yazoo added, Standing next to Kadaj, who shoved Reno over to him. He stumbled a bit before Yazoo yanked him up right. Rufus had to bite his lip to prevent himself from saying something that could put them in a tricky situation. The other three didn't look like they were doing much better.

"Kadaj, I have jenova, Now," He paused, pulling the box out of his jacket "Let Reno go."

Kadaj looked at him, As if contemplating the truth in the offer. He nodded to Yazoo, who pushed Reno in the direction of Rufus, who caught the redhead. Reno clung to Rufus' jacket and Rufus wrapped an arm around him.

"Now, give us Mother." Kadaj stated, holding his hand out expectantly. Rufus smirked.

" here you go, have fun." He tossed the box in the air, pulled his gun out, fired a few times, and they ran for the car. Elena and Tsung fired at kadaj and his gang a few times, and kadaj caught the box. One of the shots had hit the box, spilling moat of the liquid inside. He snarled in malice. Holding his hand out, it radiated power from the materia. He fired into the sky, summoning a huge creature that vaguely resembled a dragon.

The small group stood outside the car, watching in awe and fear. Reno listened to the chaos, a horrified look on his face. The huge beast landed on the top of the monument, letting out a roar that shook the ground.

"Oh, hell no." Rude muttered under his breath, opening the door to the car. They watched as Cloud pulled up to the scene. Rufus guided Reno into the car, and quickly followed suit. They all climbed in, speeding away from the scene as the beast blew up the monument, and left Cloud to battle it on his own.

Rufus, Reno, Elena, and Tsung sat in the back of the car, and Rude drove. The silence in the back was a bit relaxed, but very curious. Reno sat there, sleeping, as Rufus held him. He was obviously exhausted from the stress and most likely lack of sleep. Elena watched Rufus curiously.

"Why did Kadaj call Reno 'our mother'?" Elena asked. Rufus sat there, watching the sleeping Reno. He sighed and looked at me now. Tsung looked at them with masked interest.

"Well, that's because Reno is a mother." Reno sighed in his sleep, Moving closer to Rufus, who wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"Wow... Reno's gonna be a mom." Elena said in amazement. Rufus smiled , looking down at Reno with a bit of pride, and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah..."

" Are you going to get married?" Tsung asked, leaning forward in curiosity. Rufus nodded, smiling.

"I've already proposed. He was so happy... That was the happiest day yet." He stated. Elena smiled.

The car slowed to a stop as they neared their lodge at healin. They stopped, and Rufus carried Reno in, still fueled by adrenaline. He lay him down on the bed, before falling asleep himself.

Rufus woke to Elena shaking him awake. When he asked her what was wrong, she responded with what many have been waiting to hear.

" Sir, it's the rain! It's the cure!" She stated As she pulled him outside. They all watch as his geostigma was washed away in a green light. They all laughed in relief. Soon, it ended and they all went inside. Rufus woke Reno and they celebrated. It seemed like it was over.

* * *

"Hey, Reno." Rufus said. Reno sat on the couch, staring off, unseeing. He looked more depressed than he had ever seen him.

"Hey, Rufus..." He responded, sounding tired. Rufus sat down next to him, concerned.

"Reno, what's wrong? What happened to you?"He asked, taking Reno's hand. He gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"I don't want to talk about what happened, not yet. But when I do, we'll talk."He paused, sighing "And there's one thing that's really bothering me."

"What is it?" Rufus asked, looking at the redhead. He never seen him look depressed, and it was a bit heartbreaking.

"Being blind. I can't do anything, and it makes me feel helpless, and useless, and I can't do anything anymore."

"Well, but going to Midgar and was going to get a doctor fix you up. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic." Reno smiled a small, has it tomorrow, that showed that maybe, just maybe, things could get better.

"And after, we'll get married, and live happily ever after."

Reno's grin widened. "Well, maybe too much of a fairytale ending, but right now, that sounds perfect." Reno Small, happy, and perfectly content smile stated as he drifted off to sleep. Rufus picked up the phone, making a call to the doctor office. Soon they were scheduled for next day. He called Tsung into tell him the time and location of it all. And soon, He too fell asleep sleep.

Too soon the next day, they were. dressed casually and hurrying out the door with the deadline time looming close. They might break a speed limit or two on the way, but they were determined to get to beat the clock. Reno was a nervous wreak And a bit anxious.

"You ready?" Rufus asked him, for he was standing outside near the car. He nodded.

"Yeah! Let's do this thing, yo!"Rufus had to smile that. He seemed to be getting better every day. They all  
climbed into the small car – too small for them for all of them to be really. They all sat same way as yesterday, Rude driving with the Elena, Tsung, Rufus, and Reno in the back. All was fine, if not somewhat anxious.

"So, I heard a rumor –"Elena has somehow told Reno into a matchmaking conversation, and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Apparently, there is a rumor flying around the main building that rude had a crush on that Avalanche girl, Tifa. Supposedly, she liked him as well.

And now, Reno and Elena were discussing how exactly they go about and matchmaking attempt. Rufus and Tsung watched it in amusement.

"Now, if I can call you to away from your matchmaking, we're here." Rufus stated, chuckling a bit. Reno grabbed his hand as they exited the car, and they headed into small gray building. They were lead into a small room, and Reno sat on the viewing table. The doctor came in introduced herself as Dr. Jaylin Merrimea. She was a short brunette with a bob cut And grey eyes. But, she smiled a lot, and had a very mellow and calm demeanor. She decided to sit down and have a talk with them first.

"Now, before you begin, I want to say that Reno, you could quite possibly  
be blinded forever. Even with Todays technology, some things are irreversible." She paused, looking at the group. They seem to have been expecting this, although they were hopeful "However, there still a good chance of you regaining your sight. But, the road to sight is a long one. You must be prepared to face the challenges ahead, whatever they may be."

"Okay, I'm ready." Reno said, his voice shaky "Let's see what we can do."

"Alright, Reno, we'll start with the basic check up, make sure there are no complications." Dr. Jaylin said, as they went to the general motions. He was led into a room with Dr. Jaylin, and the others were forced to wait outside.

"What do you think she doing in there?" Elena asked, looking at The door in curiosity. They sat outside the door, waiting. The door opened and Dr. Jaylin stuck her head out.

"Rufus, Come in, please."She stated. He nodded and followed her into small room. Reno sat in the chair, smiling his head off.

"Hey, Reno, what happened?" Rufus asked, sitting next him taking his hand. If it was even possible, Reno beamed even brighter.

"It'll work. The procedure will work, and I'll be able to see again!" He exclaimed brightly. Rufus smiled and hugged him. Reno laughed, hugging him back.

"That's," Rufus paused to kiss Reno "Absolutely fantastic." Reno smiled.

"It is. Sometime, life turned around. Now, life is brilliant." He said, crying a bit from happiness. In their rejoicing they never noticed Dr. Jaylin leave to tell the others, Smiling.

Soon after, they found themselves in a restaurant on the plate called 'Scoops' which sells frozen yogurt, ice cream, and other dairy products. Rufus silently prayed that this wasn't the same cravings, and at the last... Well he goes it stayed as something is harmless as yogurt.

"Um… Give me a scoop of strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, um... Key-Lime pie, blueberry, and oh, oh, mint chocolate!" As Reno rambled on about what flavors he wanted, Rufus was convinced it was the cravings.

"Reno, I think that may be enough yogurt." Rufus cut in smoothly. Reno pondered this for a moment. He nodded, and turned to the sales lady behind the counter.

"That'll be enough." He told her as she gaped at him, and looked at the huge bowl of frozen yogurt before handing the bowl to him.

"Here you go, Sir?" It came out as more of a question, then a statement. He took bowl and calmly walked to a table like that was completely normal. Rufus sighed, paying for the yogurt before sitting down next to Reno. How he knows where to walk and where to sit was beyond him.

"So... Reno. About your little condition.." He stated.

"Hm?" Was all he got out around a mouthful of yogurt.

" I told Elena and Tsung." He said. Reno didn't even flinch.

"That's good..." He continued noming on the yogurt. " didja tell Rude, or is that up to me?"

"Well, now. I haven't told him, so I don't think he knows. Unless Elena told him."

"Unless 'Lany told 'im." Being amused. Rufus stared at Reno, he expecting him to fly off the handle, and explode in a fit of rage. This wasn't the normal reaction.

" yes... No one has told him as far as I know."

"Well, let's ask 'Laney if she told. If she hasn't, well, we're in for a ride." Rufus stared at Reno, Who now sat there, quietly eating some yogurt.

"Why not?" Rufus said. Reno smiled, waving the others over. They sat down across the table, eating their own yogurt.

"As you may or may not know–" Rufus began, but was cut off by Reno.

"'Ere, let me tell 'em." He said. Reno turned into the others

"Elena, Tsung, You two already know. Rude, eh, it's iffy. But we're gonna make the someone official, announcement of it." Reno stated, smiling proudly. " I'm pregnant." Elena squealed a bit and hugged him, even though she already knew.

"Ah, 'Laney ! You already knew!" Reno exclaimed as he was hugged by the blonde girl. She jumped around and excitement.

"I know! But it's just so amazing!" She explained happily. Rufus smiled.

"Yes, it is. Now let's calm down and sit down." Rufus said. Elena nodded, scampering back to a chair. Reno sat back down. They left soon after, heading back to healin. It was finally okay.

* * *

DEAR GOD IT WAS SO HARD!

Sorry? No, I'm not. Your probably wondering why it took so long, right?

WELL.. I broke my laptop and are currently writing and updating EVERYTHING from my phone.

And my phone is difficult. But for some oh-god reason it has to spell ShinRa right. It can't be all Lower case. My phone doesn't allow it.

OtakunessandGamer: yeah... *sweatdrop* well it is... Well I hope you like the story so far! I've got it written on paper to chapter six! They're a lot of twists and turns, and quite a lot of character deaths.

Also, Dr. Jaylin will become the only constant OC that i don't kill off within a chapter or two.

We will see AVALANCHE and it's members pop up later in the story, and they will most likely be playing in a crucial part.

And, just a heads up.. I have some quotes you'll most likely see later on I the story!

"Save those you can save, Not those you can't" - Dr. Jaylin

"Your only human. I will be immortal."- Rufus ShinRa.

So there we go, chapter three. The plot is building up... I can't wait to see it end.

Can you?

EDIT: I have a poll up, and I think you'll like hit. I'm sure after this chapter, you're wondering 'Is it a BOY or a GIRL?'

Well, that's up to you. All 300 viewers out there, go vote.

On my profile is a poll. Go vote.

it's up to the people. Will it be a BOY or A GIRL?


	4. Chapter 4: The Complications of Life

Chapter 4, Complications of Life

* * *

The next few weeks, things went downhill fast. Reno was plagued by nightmares almost every night, and refuses to tell anyone what they were about, saying he can handle them himself. Every night, it seems, he wakes up screaming for someone to 'stop!'. And with mood swings coming play, it wreaked havoc on his emotions, life, and psychology.  
"Reno, please." Rufus said one night, before they went to bed "Tell me what's wrong."  
"Whadda mean?" Reno asked, not looking at Rufus, who sighed in frustration "Theres nothing wrong with me."  
" Reno, we both know that's a lie. The nightmares. You should tell me."  
" I should. I probably would, but I feel like I did..." He trailed off, voice barely rising above a whisper.  
"I'm not going to leave. No matter what, I'm saying right here. With you."  
A faint ghost of a smile graced Reno's face.  
"Thanks for at least telling me that. But, it's not always that. The nightmares are memories, most of time, but sometimes... They're not." He stated, while messing with a piece of the blanket.  
" Well, tell me. Tell me, please." Rufus urged. Reno took a deep breath.  
"Well, He didn't do much, physically at least. But you know, well, kadaj could do things to you. He could get inside your head, and make your worst fears true."  
Rufus nodded in understanding. Kadaj had mental powers, the ability to drive you insane.  
"So, he did just that. She went inside my head and created nightmares of my worst fears. I tried so hard not to let him in, but he still succeeded. It was awful. I couldn't control what was happening. And every time I try to move, I couldn't. I was trapped in my own body."  
Rufus listened as Reno describes his dreams. In one, he was forced to kill them all; in another, he was shunned by them. In all, something terrible happened.  
"Don't worry, nothing of us are leaving anytime soon." He stated, reaching over and pulling him into a tight embrace. Reno relaxed a bit, sighing and closing his eyes.  
"That's good... I don't want any of you to go." He murmured, before falling asleep, a peaceful look on his face. They fell asleep like that. And for once Reno didn't have nightmares.  
The next morning was undoubtedly unforgettable.  
Reno and Rufus sat at the table, eating omelettes, per Reno's request. Rude and Tsung sat there, sipping coffee, conversing quietly about the plans for the day. Suddenly the door burst open, and Elena burst into the room, casual wear and armed with a horse crop.  
"Alright boys, listen up!" She stated, Pointing the riding crop of them. Reno sat there, confused as the others shared a look. They thought she was deranged and was going to kill them all with a riding crop. She scowled at them, tapping the crop in the floor.  
"We are going shopping. No if's, and's, or but's."Elena stated, "Reno is going to need some things, Rufus is going to need a lot of help, and we need to baby proof the place."  
They, being Rufus, Rude, and Tsung, looked at each other I bewilderment. Reno, however, looked as if he were thinking about the idea.  
"'Laney's right. We need to get baby clothes, toys, the cradle, a stroller, car seat, formulas, and probably a lot more. And we should probably baby proof the place." Reno stated and Elena beamed.  
"See, we need to go shopping! If we don't, You won't be ready when the baby comes!"Elena explained, and Rufus sighed.  
"They're right. We do need stuff for the baby. We'll need it the minute he comes home from the hospital."  
"True. Reno will need many things when he returns." Tsung stated In agreement. It was four against one. Elena smiled triumphantly, they were going shopping.  
They drove there in Elena's SUV, making their way to downtown Midgar. The car drive was fairly quiet on the way there. No screaming, yelling, or death threats, just a quiet murmur of conversation and Elena's Ellie Goulding CD in the background. Rude sat upfront with Elena, Reno and Rufus where dozing, and Tsung looked out the window.  
There was no conversation, just the radio. Elena looked in the rearview mirror at Reno and Rufus, smiling at the two.  
"Tsung!" She whispered, and handed her purse back to him, "The camera. Get it out and take a picture of the two of them."  
Tsung smiled a bit, pulled out the camera, and silently took the picture before slipping the camera back in Elena's bag and handed it to her.  
"Thanks." She said, smiling. The rest of the car ride was uneventful. They soon arrived at a huge department building. A sign said 'Midgar mall' and under it' main building'.  
"Alright, boys!" Elena crowed, waking Rufus and Reno up, and they grumbled about having to wake up and go outside.  
"Ugh, walking. I want to go home and sleep." Reno grumbled as they walked to the large building. The ceiling was rimmed with colorful lights, and the walls were lined with shops of all variety. They made a quick decision to eat before shopping, and soon found themselves at a place called Lillian's that serves about everything you could possibly want.  
They were seated at a booth, and a waitress came out with menus. She smiled them, and pulled out a notepad.  
"I'm Vaerella, And I'll be your server this evening. What can I start it with?" She asked. They all looked at the menu. Rude spoke first.  
"I like the Samuel Adams Summer Lager." He said. She nodded and turned to Tsung, writing down Rude's drink.  
"A Pepsi."  
"Blueberry Martini."  
"Hm... What kind of martinis you have?"Reno asked.  
"Well, we have –" Rufus cut her off.  
"He'll have an orange juice." Rufus stated. Vaerella looked at him, slightly confused, as did Reno.  
"Why?" He asked. Rufus sighed, looking at Reno.  
"You can't drink, you're pregnant." He stated, and the waitress looked up at them, confuse and flustered.  
"Uh, Should I –"  
"No, there's no need to leave."Rufus stated, "We are simply clarifying a matter. Please, let's not tell anyone this conversation."  
"Why should I? We never even had one.", she stated, "I'll go get your drinks." And with that she left for the kitchen. Reno stared at Rufus, flabbergasted.  
"What did you just do? She'll tell everyone!"Reno exclaims quietly, looking up at Rufus in surprised amazement.  
"In the world has to know some time. Why not now?" Rufus stated. Reno frowned.  
"I know, but, telling random waitress-"  
"Was the first step. Think about it."  
Reno quieted, still unhappy. The waitress, Vaerella, came out with the drinks, never saying a word. She silently pulled out her notepad, clearing her throat.  
"What would you like to eat?" They all place their orders until I came to Reno.  
"I'd like a Ruben." He stated. Vaerella Leaned forward, resting her arms on the table.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you." , She loudly stated, before lowering her voice,"Listen up, a waitress a few tables down at the whole conversation, and she told the cook, who told some anti-ShinRa Corporation. There's an assassin on their way now. I need to get you out of here."  
"Why should I trust you? How do we know that you're not the assassin?" Rufus asked. Vaerella gave a small smile, reaching into her apron and pulled out a small revolver.  
"Who says I'm not? You can know that for sure. That's your judgment."  
"I believe her. She'll help us." Reno spoke up. Vaerella nodded.  
"No one deserves to die. Come on! The almost here by now!"  
The small restaurant filled with the sound of gunfire. Vaerella took a defensive position, and Rufus grabs Reno's hand. They ran, and Vearella started picking off gunmen as they ran through the resterunt. She let out a battle cry and jumped over table, taking out two of the men training on the couple fleeing the chaos. Several others will kill the process. They ran faster as Reno took a hit to the arm.  
The small restaurant was filled with screaming people as they scrambled to flee the scene. It was mayhem.  
"C'mon! Follow me!" Vaerella exclaimed, holding a unlabeled door open for the two. They quickly went ran through the door, into a dark hallway.  
Vaerella pulls her phone out, using a flashlight.  
"Here we are." She said, opening another door, this was waiting outside. They slipped out to the harsh sunlight of mid-afternoon. They all let out a sigh of relief.  
"Finally. We're outside. Alive." Reno stated. Rufus' hm'ed in agreement, pulling out his phone. Pressings Tsung in the contacts, he dialed the Wuitain. The phone went to the voicemail after a few rings, causing Rufus to frown.  
"Something isn't right." He stated. Reno tensed up, frowning.  
"What's wrong, Rufus?" He asked, concerned and a bit worried. Vaerella suddenly tensed, raising her handgun. Rufus reached into his coat and pulled his out as well.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?A traitor, a blind idiot, and none other than Rufus ShinRa." A man appeared out of nowhere, chuckling darkly. He was holding a small pistol, which is pointed directly at Vaerella.  
"What do you want?" She hissed, eyes narrowing. She pointed the gun directly at his chest, finger on the trigger.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He chided, grinning like a mad man.  
"No one deserves to die!" She yelled, "So why would you kill them?"  
"Because of what they did! You're nothing but a traitor!" He pointed The gun at her, "You just make your last stand."  
"Well, I'm taking you down with me." And with that she fired, missing. He fired, killing her instantly. She fell to the ground, the soft pink hair framing her face, blood contrasted with the white of the walkway. Her blue eyes stared sightlessly head. Reno gasped, and Rufus trained his gun on the assassin. He stepped over Vaerella, grinning. A shot rang out, and Elena stood behind them with a terrified look on her face as he fell over dead.  
"Hurry! It's Rude – he's been shot." Rufus grabbed Reno's arm and they ran after Elena, past screaming people, back into the mall.  
Tsung Stood by the entrance to the resturaunt grimly, mouth set into a firm line.  
"How is he?" Elena asked. Tsung shook his head.  
"Rude's dead." He stated someone. Elena gasped and Reno gaped.  
" One of our best is dead. It is a sad day. Many incidents were killed, along with the brave Vaerella." Rufus stated, taking Reno's hand. As they watched, the paramedics arrived, the sky turned dark, and the world mourned the loss.  
"I think," Reno softly stated as they stood in the rain "That life is turning into a dangerous, unbeatable, game. No one comes out alive, and there are no winners. Only dark and death."  
"That could possibly be the truth. But Reno," Rufus paused, "How did you know to trust her?"  
"She was Cetran, I think. She had the glow about her, like Aeris. She was pure."  
" She was pure." Rufus echoed. How right he was.

* * *

Oh my God. This took so long. And my Three Musketeers, is staring at me.  
It's currently 9:30, so here I am. Here you are, And there is my bed.  
Enjoy the story, I need some sleep.  
Oh, thanks! (You know who you are) I'm glad you love it. I actually showed it to rufi, my Rufus cosplayer. She said you were awesome too!

GOOD NIGHT, IM OUT!

(PS- go vote the poll on my profile! All of you! You get to decide if the kid is a boy or girl)


End file.
